User blog:Omega-003/Suzy Hoshikawa (The Kindaichi Case Files)
Suzy Hoshikawa (Yuuko Tachibana) is a redeemed minor villainess of French Silver Coin Murder Case. She is a top fashion model of Rokujo Brand and a protege of its president Mitsuhiko Rokujo and possibly his lover. Suzy was first introduced to Hajime Kindaichi and Miyuki Nanase as a famous fashion model under Mitsuhiko during the Fashion Show Competition between Rokujo and Kimisawa. Shortly later, Hajime overheard that Mitsuhiko and Suzy had been concocting a plan to ruin Kimisawa Brand belonged to Yuri Kimisawa by enticing Naoko Torimaru, the fashion designer and brain behind Yurie, into quiting the company with Mitsuhiko added that he had no intention of letting Naoko into his company despite her unrivaled talent and experience and simply wanted to humiliate her and destroy his rival. However, the event took a worse turn when Mitsuhiko was murdered by Masumi Takamori, Kimisawa's top fashion model, through a poisoned wine. Devastated by her protege and lover's death and believed people from Kimisawa to be responsible for the crime, Suzy took the matter into her own hands and snuck into Kimisawa's dressing room and destroyed the rival company's main wedding dress that was to be used in the show. Unfortunately for Suzy, the plan was foiled due to Naoko and Hajime joined force to create a new dress out of table clothes and glass fragments, winning Kimisawa the competition. During this time, Kimisawa's vice president Yosuke Inukai who didn't attend the show was murdered by a poisoned wine similar to Mitsuhiko. Due to Suzy and all the other suspects having an alibi during the time of Yosuke's death, she was dismissed by the police. Toward the climax of the story, Suzy and the other suspects were called to the hospital by Hajime and Inspector Isamu Kenmochi to help them unveil the culprit behind all the murders, who was revealed to be none other than Naoko. After Hajime exposed the method and evidence that pointed Naoko to be the true mastermind who blackmailed Masumi into murdering Mitsuhiko, Naoko confessed that she had no particular reason or hatred toward Mitsuhiko but simply chose him to be one of the victims in her scheme to destroy the Rokujo Brand along with her boss Yuri for the supposedly betrayed her trust to support Yosuke. Angered by Naoko's action, Suzy tried to take out a knife from her pocket to stab Naoko and avenge Mitsuhiko but was stopped from doing so when she witnessed Yurie slapping Naoko and revealed that she had no intention of betraying her daughter figure or giving the company to Yosuke, as she knew that Naoko was the only rightful candidate as the next president due to her deligence, talent, and support she provided the company for all these years, and she planned to step down and transfer the company to Naoko under the new brand name "L`oiseau". After witnessing Naoko's remorse for her misguided actions, Suzy chose to not pursue her revenge any further and stood by as Naoko was taken into custody (offscreen). Trivia *In the anime, Suzy's attempt murder of Naoko was removed. Category:Blog posts Category:1990s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Blonde Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Knife Category:Manga Villainess Category:Model Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Vengeful Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal